Centrally located call processing centers, or call centers, are a key part of service response processes. The level of technology integration and sophistication in portable phones has risen to the point where cell phones now incorporate digital cameras, voice annotation, email, calendaring, and appointment functions in a single package.
In some settings, however, technology has not had such a dramatic impact. For example, an emergency call center (e.g., a 911 call center) typically has limited technological resources that it can draw upon to handle emergency calls. Some call centers may only include a telephone interface to handle incoming calls, a radio dispatch interface to alert the relevant authorities, and a call routing system to direct incoming calls to the appropriate operators. As another example, an appliance maintenance hotline may include a telephone interface to handle incoming calls, a technician that responds to the telephone calls, and a pre-generated service manual stored on a local machine that the technician may consult while handling the call.
As a result, individuals often experience a frustrating disconnect between the capabilities associated with the devices they use on a daily basis, and services that they turn to for help or for information. In many instances, individuals have the capability to capture media that would greatly improve the service they could receive from a call center, but call centers are unprepared to accept and incorporate the media into their processes.
In order for emergency personnel to be dispatched to the correct location, the Automated Number Information (ANI) and Automatic Location Information (ALI) data is used for identifying a communication device from which said incoming call originated. Thus, when a portable IP communications device is moved from one geographic location to another, the geographic location information in the service provider's database should be updated.
Thus, a need still remains for a call center system with graphical user interface. In view of the increased reliance on telephone activates services, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.